Waterside Company
The Waterside Company is a non-dredging organisation formed in Schwarzmeer in 17DE by Trippilarrin Cornelius Shortmen XV. Their operations were central to a major effort against various malign forces in Tolas. Founding The Waterside Company was founded in Schwarzmeer in 17DE following a successful raid on a number of Hand of Tiamat strongholds within the city. Not Afraid During one of their earlier expeditions, the Waterside Company secured a vessel that had been made for the Anglerstein Family but had fallen into use by the Hand of Tiamat. The vessel, originally a pleasure barge fitted with an extradimensional interior for tax reasons, was used by the Company to travel across the lakes and seas of Tolas. Operations The Waterside Company has undertaken a number of major operations in its time, even in the first year of its founding it struck many deals with other organisations. The Drake's Mirror The Company was tasked with counteracting the efforts of the Hand of Tiamat within Schwarzmeer by 'Blackhand' Byron. Forgotten Scrolls The Company undertook an expedition to Rimecost to counter the spreading influence of Jhaxi the Scrivener. The Laughing Demon In an operation working alongside the Hallowed Assault, the Company uncovered a plot against the Lord Protector of Sang. A Dead City The Company infiltrated the he city of Stovakor in order to rescue the exarchs known as the Last of Three Scholars as well as one of the Champions of Bahamut. The Company was employed by Gurdrak and Nin Okar Okarthel. The Sentinel on the Cliffs The Company took up arms in defence of the city of Osana. The Company's Captain, Az Realta, was named as the city's Sentinel, seizing much military and political power. A Noble Endeavour Together with members of the Unbidden, the Waterside Company took part in the united effort to counter the machinations of Tiamat with the Noble Alliance. Members The structure of the Waterside Company was originally one that catered to its small membership, with each member getting a vote on the different issues and jobs the group was offered. It was changed into a more corporate structure with a more defined leadership and roles, though members of the Company were still allowed to request to vote on certain issues, many responsibilities were given to the Captain and Quartermaster. Leadership The Waterside Company is led by Az Realta, who serves as the Captain. Through the Company Charter, the Captain has final say over which operations the Company undertakes as well as overall command over the Company's forces in battle. The role of Quartermaster is filled by Trippilarrin Cornelius Shortmen XV. Retainers Some of the more specialist members that joined the Company were referred to as retainers by the leaders. Noyoz of the Halood First mate of Wet!, Noyoz gained mystic abilities and a strange connection to the ship after being trapped within its extradimensional interior for several years. Gwethe Shafir Alchemist aboard Wet!, a student at Orn Tel Imen who is completing their work placement with the Waterside Company. Osyll Ancrop Former apprentice to Jogo Cliftencrop the famous carpenter from Schwarzmeer, Osyll serves as the boatswain for the Company's vessel. Rigrats Infantry that serve as the primary military force that the Company is able to deploy, as yet untested. Crew of the Wet! Those member of the Waterside Company that serve aboard the flagship of the Company are simply known as the crew.Category:Organisations Category:Waterside Company